


This Galaxy (Inside Of Me)

by dreamingofmidnight (RosemaryJames)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemaryJames/pseuds/dreamingofmidnight
Summary: Everything is about to change.





	This Galaxy (Inside Of Me)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I recently talked with someone about how nothing I've ever written had a happy ending, and how I suck at writing dialogue. My mind then decided that was a nice challenge.
> 
> Also this is probably 100% AU already, but can technically still happen at the point I am in the show (I am in between episodes 73 and 74 right now).
> 
> Written while listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zBBOfCRhEz4) song.

When Vex enters the room, Keyleth is already wearing her dress, and pacing nervously. She softly closes the door, but Keyleth seems to still hear her, and turns towards her.

They stand there for a while, just staring at each other.

To be honest, Vex doesn’t know why she came here. Keyleth is supposed to be alone and meditating, before the ceremony starts. In an hour, she will be made the new headmaster of the air Ashari, and everything will have changed.

(Did she say she didn’t know why she came here? That is a lie.)

It is Keyleth who breaks the silence first.

“Do you think there will be dancing?” she says, hands searching for something to do but not finding purchase. The dress has no sleeves to play with, just bands of woven silk over her shoulders. It hugs her form until her waist, and then flares down, giving the feeling of weightlessness.

To Vex, she has never looked more beautiful.

But she doesn’t say that, how can she ever?

“I suppose there will be.” Vex steps a little closer. Keyleth averts her eyes, still trying to find something to do with her hands – so Vex takes them and holds them in her own. “Are you nervous, darling?”

“I- I suppose I am,” Keyleth is blushing now, still not looking her in the eye, “I- what if I’m not good enough, even after-”

“Let me stop you right there,” Vex interrupts, not letting Keyleth shift away. “You are amazing, and you _are_ good enough. If you weren’t-“ at this, she squeezes Keyleth’s hands- “you wouldn’t be here.”

Keyleth looks back at her, surprised.

“Don’t let anyone ever tell you you are not good enough, darling. Least of all yourself,” Vex finishes.

The room settles into a comfortable silence as Keyleth lets the words sink in.

“Dance with me?” Vex doesn’t know where this came from (another lie), but the words are out there now. Keyleth, for her part, seems as surprised as she is, before she seems to steel herself and nods.

There is no music, and the room really isn’t large enough for these kinds of activities, but they manage to find a rhythm, moving back and forth to a tune only they seem to hear. Eventually they slow down into a gentle sway, Keyleth’s head dropping to her shoulder.

They do this for a while before Keyleth interrupts the silence again.

“You know, Vax asked me to marry him.”

Only years of practice makes it so Vex doesn’t freeze on the spot.

She keeps swaying, but on the inside her mind is whirring away. Her brother had finally dared to ask that question. She paints a picture in her head, Keyleth as a great leader to her people, Vax at her side, together they would be unstoppable, they wouldn’t need her, oh gods, they won’t need her, _she is going to lose them both-_

“I said no.”

At this, Vex does freeze.

“Vex?” Keyleth looks up, surprised.

“Why would you do that?” it comes out sharper than Vex intended, and she flinches. She moves to get away, but Keyleth grabs her wrist. They stand there for what seems an eternity.

“We weren’t- it wasn’t working out.”

Vex looks at her, and with that, the words seem to spill out of Keyleth’s mouth.

“I- he didn’t say it, but I could see he was happiest when he was traveling. He’d go on a mission for the Raven Queen, or to help others, and then he would come back, and it would be great for a week or so, but then- I could see it, he would stare into nothingness, and he assured me he wanted to be there- with me, I mean, but…” she pauses, trying to find the words. “I think he asked me because he thought it was the right thing to do. I believe him when he says he loves me, I do, just- I think he loves the adventures and freedom more.”

Another pause.

“And what about you? How do you feel about this?” Vex whispers.

“I-,” Keyleth releases her wrist, dropping her hand to her side, “I love him, I do. But I don’t think I’m _in love_ with him.” She takes a deep breath. “I don’t think I ever was.”

She looks Vex in the eye.

Vex swallows. “Why are you telling me this?”

The air is tense. Neither of them moves. Then Keyleth moves forward, slowly, giving Vex time to move. She stops inches from Vex’s lips.

“Please tell me I’m not wrong…”

Vex closes the distance.

She’s kissed many people in her life, but _oh_ , nothing could have prepared her for this. A part of her still thinks that she must be dreaming. She’d lost any hope of Keyleth returning her feelings a long time ago, but now, like this…

It’s perfect.

Moments pass and they slowly move apart again. Keyleth’s smile is the brightest Vex has ever seen it, and she knows she must having a matching one on her face.

Keyleth drops her head against Vex’s shoulder again, and they stay there for now, only the two of them lost in their own world. Vex knows it cannot last; any moment now there will be a knock on the door, and Keyleth will have to go and face her people, promising them her future.

But, Vex muses, maybe there will be room in Keyleth’s future for her too.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative titles: 'Percy who?' and 'there isn't enough femslash in this fandom damnit, at least not that I've found, so I guess I have to write it myself'
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://dreamingofmidnight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
